User blog:DonaldDouglasandToby6/Creaky Cranky
It was summer on Sodor, and that meant many more goods. Bill and Ben were worked off their wheels bringing china clay to Brendam Docks. And Cranky was worked off his hook to load it onto ships. Bill and Ben were arriving one day to the Docks and saw Henry and James just puffing away. They were curious. "What have you two Main Line engines got there?" asked Bill. "I'm taking Gordon's express," explained Henry, "He needs a rest." "Galloping sausage..." laughed Ben. "And I took wood from the Timber Mill here so Cranky can load it." said James. James looked up. "Hurry up, Cranky! Or else I'll be late with my local train!" Cranky snorted. "Calm down hot shot. I'm taking my time because I'm old and haven't been given any new parts!" "Creaky Cranky!" giggled Bill as his twin snickered. "Creaky Cranky Cranky!" laughed Ben, "That's a good one!" Cranky didn't like the twins' teasing. "Rubbish!" Henry and James puffed away with their respective trains, leaving Cranky to unload the china clay trucks. "Hurry up Cranky!" snorted Bill, "We have a schedule you know. Is the china clay too heavy for you?" Cranky scoffed. "This isn't heavy! It's as light as... fluff! And you toy tank engines can't pull anything heavier than light china clay! That's why you're stuck running a private line and working for a private company!" Bill and Ben were fuming. When they got back to the China Clay Works, Derek could see that they were unhappy. "Cheer up youngsters! It's a nice day. Nice sun, many clouds, the works." said Derek. "No! Cranky keeps on teasing us!" the twins complained. "He'll get his comeuppance soon, I would say," replied Derek and he oiled away to the Docks. When he arrived, he saw Cranky being rude to Arthur. "It's not my fault I smell," muttered Arthur. "Goodness me!" cried Derek. Salty oiled alongside. "Don't be surprised matey, this happens every day." "But it's wrong!" said Derek. "I don't know matey, it's his way. Not a good way, but we can't change it." said Salty. Derek was worried as Arthur puffed away. "What do you want 'Teething Engine?'" asked Cranky. Derek was cross. "Stop bullying!" he said bravely. "He's not bullying, he's being grumpy," said Porter, "and besides, 'Water off a duck's back.'" Derek was cross and he oiled away without his trucks. "You know, he's got a point," said Porter. Cranky snorted. BoCo was oiling into the China Clay Works where Bill and Ben were on strike. "What in the world are you two doing?" asked BoCo. "On strike!" said Bill. "Cranky's being mean," agreed Ben. "And creaky!" said Derek. BoCo sighed. "Seriously? You two are acting like immature kids. Come on, I know he's mean, but that's no reason to go-" Suddenly, Edward rushed in. "Did you hear? Cranky made Rosie cry at the Docks!" BoCo looked to Derek. "Oh dear..." At the Docks, Rosie was crying in a siding. "What's wrong?" asked BoCo as he arrived. "Cranky said I'm a good-for-nothing tank engine who doesn't deserve respect," sniffed Rosie. BoCo was horrified and he scowled at Cranky. "Cranky! How dare you!" he cried. Cranky laughed. "He's Creaky Cranky..." sighed Rosie. Suddenly Spencer puffed into the Docks with the Duke and Duchess. "I need to get back to the Mainland as quickly as possible," said Spencer. Cranky smiled slyly. "Sure!" and he lifted Spencer's tender up in the air and onto the boat, despite the creaking and cranking. Then Cranky had to lift Spencer himself. "Come on, come on!" grumbled Spencer. Rosie and BoCo looked up at Cranky. Cranky was struggling to haul up Spencer. "I... can't..." wheezed Cranky. Then there was trouble. Cranky's creaking grew louder and louder until... SNAP! Cranky's crane arm cracked and his gearing system was ruined. "Oh no!" groaned Cranky. Spencer was left in the air. "Cranky! Look at me! I'm in disgrace!" groaned Spencer. "Nonsense Spencer. It seems more that Cranky is!" puffed Rosie cheekily. Cranky was furious. The dockyard manager came to see what was wrong. "Cranky! What stunt were you trying to pull? Lifting Spencer?!" Cranky gulped. "I had to sir. He has to-" "I don't want any excuses! I'm alerting the Steamworks so Bill and Ben can get new parts for you." said the dockyard manager, "You have caused confusion and delay, and I hope you never do this again." Cranky sighed. "Yes sir..." Spencer snorted. "Just get me down!" At the China Clay Works, Bill and Ben were in their shed; the manager had punished them for going on strike, and now Derek and Edward ran the works. Suddenly their crews arrived. "We've got to help Cranky!" they said. Bill and Ben grinned and puffed away. At the Docks, Murdoch and Hank were waiting with their trains and were furious to find that Cranky hadn't loaded them. "Come on!" grumbled Hank, "In the states cranes never broke down as easy as you!" Cranky felt ashamed as Bill and Ben puffed into the Docks. "Hello, Creaky Cranky!" teased Ben. Cranky sighed as the men mended him. He's now not as mean to the others, but still feels that he's superior to engines. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts Category:Adaptations